Intoxicated Confession
by MoonStarr1374
Summary: This is a yaoi, as in MxM so if you don't like, don't read. Chack. Jack Spicer is going on with normal life, that is, until his twin brother comes to visit. Will Jack's life remain the same through this visit or will it change dramastically?
1. Just Another Day or is it?

Notes:Hey! MoonStarr here! I've been reading more and more Xiaolin Showdown fanfics and I decided I was going to make a Xiaolin Showdown fic of my own. Ok, first off, I know little about Xiaolin Showdown since I last saw it on tv about 6 years ago so I'm going to be making up a few things. Second, I created my own characters. Jack Spicer now has a twin brother, Johnathan "Axel" Spicer, and a teddy bear he modified to walk and talk named Dimitri. Jack has a somewhat clueless aunt (on the mother's side since the father is nowhere to be seen in the series) who Axel lives with and they've lived in London since Jack and Axel were 9 years old. Third, I will throw in a Shen Gong Wu or two that I have created. I will include real Shen Gong Wu but I may not be correct as to where they were supposed to be found and I don't really care because most of the Shen Gong Wu are supposedly found in mountains. Why are most of them found in the mountains? Maybe since Dojo is a dragon, he liked it up in the mountains and didn't think about it. I may get the characters OOC on a few occasions, but it's necessary to go on with the story so please don't comment on how they're acting differently or that they're not right. I know. Also, for the sake of my story, Jack and Axel are born redheads. I know Jack's hair is supposed to be white and dyed red or whatever, but no. I want him to be a natural born redhead and in my story, he is. Ok, lastly, this is a Chack. Chase Young x Jack Spicer. As in BL, yaoi, gay love, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like that, then you shouldn't be reading. I've given you a warning and if you decide to read despite the warning and then flame, I'll use that flame to make smores made out of the lost souls of 74 kittens while I laugh evilly at the misfortune of others. "Muahahahaha!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, unfortunately, because if I did this would be on tv and not on . Clay, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, Chase, Jack, etc. . . . they are all characters that belong to Christy Hui.

Chapter 1 - Just Another Day. . . or is it?

I wake up to an annoying beeping and groggily slam my hand against the snooze button on my alarm clock. I hate mornings! I always have. My brother was the one who got up early and ate breakfast with the family, going to bed early like our parents wanted us to. I was the one who got up late in the morning and stayed up late at night, playing, but since my brother, Axel, moved in with Aunt Kim in London and our father left for Hong Kong, I've been forced to wake up early and eat breakfast with Mother or else have her go crazy with feelings of unworth. I slowly get out of my king sized bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I slip out of my black silk pajamas that have the red dragon design running along the right side to the middle of the back and put on my normal red Frankenstein tanktop and black jeans. I comb my fingers through my hair once as I make my way to the kitchen, already able to smell the bacon and hash browns. I walk down the sunlit hallways, unusually grumpy for it being a Saturday. As I walk by, I tilt pictures that are hanging along the wall just slightly so they look funny, knowing full well that the maids would fix them later, but still feeling a little comforted that the perfect scenery was corrupted by my evil genius-ness. I walk through the dining room and sit on a stool to the bar that slightly seperates the dining room from the huge kitchen. Mother places my breakfast in front of me with one hand as she places her plate in the place in front of mine, smiling all the while. She slips off the lime green oven mitts she always wears while cooking and takes off her matching lime green apron, hanging it on the hook in the wall by the large refridgerator before she sits down to her food. I watch her sit down before taking the first bite. "So how is it dear," Mother asks, her eyes curious.  
"It's fine, Mom. It always is," I reply as I nibble on my crust.  
Mother giggles and begins eating her food. We sit in silence while we eat, the only sound being the forks scraping against the porcelain plates. I sigh and silently count down in my head. "Three. . . Two. . . One. . ."  
"So, Jack. When are you going to invite your friends over for a sleep over?"  
"Mom. I told you before. My friends don't want to come over. We spend enough time together when we hang out every other day," I explain, exasperated. I mean, seriously. How am I supposed to tell her that they can't because we're enemies and that they beat me up every time we meet. And I can't tell her that I don't have any friends because then she'll ask Axel to come back into the house and Lord knows I don't want that! "But Jack. Honestly! You are always so alone since Axel moved out and it'd be nice to meet your friends. I at least deserve to know the kids you hang around with! What if they're just hanging out with you for your money? I don't want those kind of people hanging around my Jacky-poo," Mother said while standing up and picking up our dishes. Ignoring me roll my eyes at her nickname, she continues, "I just want what's best for you because I love you."  
I stand up, sighing, and walk around the bar into the kitchen. I flinch at the coldness of the kitchen tile on my bare feet as I walk to my mother and give her a hug from the back. "I know, Mom. But I know my friends and trust me, they're not in it for the money."  
Mother sighs in that motherly way and pats my head. I roll my eyes and smile, breaking away from the hug. I go upstairs and re-tilt the pictures in the hallway as I pass. Once in my room, I put on my socks and shoes and gel my hair back. Mother always fusses at the way I style my hair, but just lets me do whatever I want with it since it's my hair and I can 'ruin my precious locks of wine colored hair with the devil's evil paste' if I wanted to. I place my favorite pair of goggles around my neck as I grab my jacket and helipack and head to the basement aka my secret lair to fix up a few of my Jack-bots the Xiaolin Losers destroyed and maybe work on upgrading a few of them. Upon entering, though, Wuya, who I've made live in the basement since there was no way I could explain her to my mom, gets in my face. "A new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself ten minutes ago! Where were you," She demanded.  
"Pssh! I was eating! Sorry not all of us are ghosts that can go without food," I grumble as I pull on my jacket and helipack while signalling two of my new models of Jack-bots to come to me. "I want you to meet me outside by the gate on the North side. Got it?"  
Jack-bot 013 and Jack-bot 014 beeped and go through the secret door I personally built to outside with Wuya following them. I run from the basement to the front door, which takes quite a while considering my house is huge, and hurriedly explain, "Going out. Friends," leaving my mom sitting confused on the couch of the living room as she hears the front door slam. I run down the unbelievably long drive-way and turn left to the North side of the gate surrounding the mansion. Both Jack-bots beep in greeting as we fly off with Wuya right beside me.  
"It'll be found in Washington," Wuya explains as we gain speed.  
"Can you be a little bit more specific, Wuya?"  
"Whiskey Dick Mountain."1 I try to keep a straight face, but can't contain the laughter. I laugh so hard I begin to tear up. "Wha-what? Haha! I wonder what we'll find there? Haha! What will the Shen Gong Wu look like?"  
Wuya sighs and shakes her head. "Just keep flying you idiot!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
~*~Meanwhile in the dojo~*~

"SHRIEK!"  
Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Master Fung all rushed to Kimiko's room, worried that an evil villain will be hurting their Dragon Warrior of Fire. They get to Kimiko's room, but find her fine, sitting on her bed. They all relax their fighting poses. Raimundo sighs. "Geez Kimiko! What's wrong with you? We were worried something had happened!"  
Kimiko looks at them with wide, excited eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. But I have great news! My penpal, Axel, is visiting the dojo today!"  
Omi's face lights up. "Ooo! Will your friend of the pen be staying long in our temple?"  
Master Fung looks at Kimiko and sighs. "He will be welcome in the temple for as long as he wants, but I fear he will have to sleep in the dining room on an extra futon since we are out of rooms."  
"Why the dining room, Master Fung? Why, he can bunk with me in my room. There's enough room for two futons and I sure don't mind the company," Clay offers, his southern drawl friendly. Master Fung nods. "Yes. You're right. We should let him feel welcome when he comes."  
The Dragons and Master Fung head to the dining room to eat breakfast and while they eat, they discuss their soon to be guest. Kimiko blabs on and on about all the things they've talked about and about how she already explained to him what Shen Gong Wu were and this and that. Omi just stared, wide-eyed in amazement. Soon, Dojo comes in the kitchen with a young man trailing behind him. This young man is about the age of 15 and has layered, soft black hair that sort of frames his face which makes his red eyes stand out. The boy's smile is soft, but has a hint of mischief in it which reminds the Dragon's of someone, but the can't rememeber who. Dress in a maroon colored hoody and baggy black pants, the boy puts his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. The boy looks up slightly and the light catches a black stud in his left ear. "I found this kid outside the dojo and he said he was visiting Kimiko," Dojo says as he gestures the boy to step forward. Kimiko jumps up from the table and heads over to the boy and holds out her hand. "Hi Axel! I'm Kimiko!"  
Axel shakes Kimiko's hand and says in a silky, slightly British accent. "Hi Kimiko. It's nice to finally meet you."  
Kimiko blushes and drags the boy over to the table with her group of friends. "Ok Axel. This is Clay, Raimundo, and Omi. They're my friends I told you about!"  
Axel shakes their hands and they all talk for a while, trying to get to know eachother. Kimiko glances at the boy and suddenly remembers something. "Hey Axel! Didn't you say you had a twin brother who lives around here? What's he like?"  
Axel laughs and shakes his head. "Well. He's great! He gets flustered way too easily and always tries to make himself seem bigger. He loves working with mechanics and is a fantastic guitar player even though he doesn't want to admit it."  
"Wow. Sounds like you really love your brother," Raimundo laughs as he remembers his brothers. "Whenever I think of my brothers, I only come up of ways I can embarrass them, not compliment them."  
Axel looks up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, Jack does have embarrassing moments from childhood I remember."  
"Please tell us these shameful things about your sibling, Axel," Omi pleads, his hands together as if in prayer.  
Laughing, Axel looks at him and rubs his bald head. "Ok, ok. Well, when we were younger, we'd always end fighting and wresting eachother. I always won. Well one day, we were fighting like normal and I won the upper hand. Haha Jack didn't want to admit defeat so he bit me. . . Hahaha in this space between my neck and my shoulder," Axel explains, pointing to the place he's talking about. "Seeing at how it affected me, he began doing that in all our fights and now he always wins. I guess you can say that it's something embarrassing about me, but his face when he discovered that it worked was priceless."  
Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko laugh, feeling slightly bad about the boy they don't even know whom they're laughing at. "Oh and that's not even the worst one! I guess the worst one would have to be his teddy bear."  
Raimundo blushes a little at the thought that of a teddy bear, his own laying on his futon as they speak. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi all lean in closer to hear what Axel is about to say.  
"Haha You know how I said Jack loves working with mechanics? Well when we were eight, I gave Jack a stuffed panda bear. Jack I guess was lonely at night, so he modified the teddy bear to walk and talk. He named it Dimitri. When we were nine and I was moving to London, he gave me Dimitri and told me to just change the batteries when Dimitri stopped moving."  
"Do you still have Dimitri," asks Kimiko, curiously.  
Axel reachs into the duffelbag he brought with him and pulls out a panda bear with shiny, black eyes and soft, but old fur. Axel pulls batteries out of his pocket and puts them in a little crease along Dimitri's neck. The Dragon's hold their breath for something to happen and jump when suddenly, Dimitri begins talking. "Axeeel! Why did you take my batteries out! You're supposed to be good to me! Jack said so," Dimitri says as he stands up and looks up at the boy smiling down at him. Kimiko squeals and jumps up and down. "He's so cuuute!"  
Dojo quickly slithers in the room, interrupting what Omi's about to say. "Guys, I new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! We must go!"  
Omi, Raimundo, and Clay run out of the dojo and climb onto Dojo's back. Kimiko smiles. "Come with us, Axel! It's be so fun! We have to show you what a Xiaolin Showdown looks like while you're here visiting!"  
Axel nods and grabs Dimitri, putting him in his hoody pocket. Dimitri screams and thrashes about, wanting to get out. "Let me out, let me out! I'm going to tell Jack you were being mean to me!"  
Axel and Kimiko climb on Dojo and they start lifting up into the sky. Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko smile and nod as Axel chats excitedly about how high up in the air they are and what rock formations they see when finally they land in a small clearing in Washington where a water source is to their right, beside a canyon. The Dragons jump off Dojo and go in search of the Shen Gong Wu, the Intoxicated Jackrabbit's Goblet.2 Axel soon gets tired of searching and sits down on a large rock by the water and lets Dimitri out of his pocket to wander around.

We land on the mountain with no difficulty, but we soon realize that we have a lot of ground to cover to search for the Shen Gong Wu. I take my jacket off and hand it to Jack-bot 014 to store in his chest and we get to work on searching for the Wu. Wuya doesn't help search, oh no. She has to come and nag me for not searching hard enough. I'm finally about to tell her to shut up when I slip on a rock and slide down to a little pond/lake thingy by a canyon. I shake my head and try to get the world to stop spinning when I get tackled to the ground by something small.  
"Jack! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!"  
I sit up and pull the small thing away from me so I can inspect it. I see the round paws and the fluffy ears and blink in surprise. "Dimitri?"  
Dimitri shrieks and hugs me again. The Xiaolin Losers, I guess hearing Dimitri scream, jumped in front of me. That girl, Kimiko I think it was, glared at me as she looked at my hand that was holding Dimitri's back. "What are you doing with him, Jack?"  
I stare at the girl incrediously. "How do you know him," I ask as I look down at Dimitri, who's hugging my shirt tightly in his furry grisp. "Jack? What are you doing out here?"  
I turn towards the oh-so-familiar voice and groan. "Axel? The question is, what are you doing here?"  
The Dragon's look from Axel to me and from me to Axel. Kimiko turns to Axel and tilts her head a little. "Ok, wait! Do you know him, Axel?"  
Axel chuckles. "Of course I do! I'd know my brother anywhere!"  
Omi and the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors stare at Axel and then to me. I try to smile, but feel as if I'm grimacing. Why must Axel be here? Kimiko shakes her head and looks over at me. "So you," and then she looks at Axel, " and you are brothers?"  
I stand up and dust dirt off of me as I say, "Yeah, unfortunately."  
Axel walks over to me and slings his arm around my shoulders. "Aw. Don't be that way!"  
I pull away from Axel and start walking up the little hill I'd fallen down. I feel a squeeze on my shirt as remember Dimitri's still clinging on to my shirt. I set Dimitri on the ground right when Axel reaches my side. He puts his hand on my head and made a face. "Jack! What did you do to your hair?"  
I pull away from Axel once again and huff. "I gelled it."  
Dimitri backs away and settles on a big rock, watching us. The Dragons stare, dumbstruck and sit down like Dimitri. "Why would you do such an aweful thing to your hair? It's so soft without all that gunk in it!"  
I roll my eyes. "And what about you? What did you do to your hair, huh? Nothing's wrong with being a redhead, Axel," I say as I get in his face.  
Axel huffs as he gets in my face. "What about those tattoos under your eyes? I mean seriously, tattoos?"  
That's the last straw. I punch Axel in the face and in retaliation, he tackles me to the ground. It's almost as if we're back to being eight years old again and arguing about a toy we both want to play with. We roll around, both trying to get the upper hand in the fight. Axel rolls us over to the pond and dunks my head under the water, making sure to scrub so he can try to get the gel out of my hair. I thrash about, trying to get away. I slip on a rock in the water and fall down, accidently kicking Axel's legs out from under him. He falls on top of me and, while still scrubbing at my hair, pulls himself up. I grab his hair and yank, earning an angry grunt. Feeling satisfied that my hair is clean, Axel lets go of my hair and turns around to walk out of the pond. Angry, I launch myself at him, knocking us both down again and again we roll around in the water. It's when Axel pushed me again the shore of the lake that I saw it shine. The Shen Gong Wu is a goblet with a design of a jackrabbit on the exterior of the cup and it washed up on shore when Axel and I were fighting. I reach out to grab it and as I touch the rim of the cup, Kimiko and Chase Young who showed up last minute grab the goblet. Chase Young smirks and says, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The Xiaolin Warriors' Changing Chopsticks, Jack Spicer's Monkey Staff, and my Fist of Tebigong. Whoever makes it to the top of the mountain wins."  
There's a flash of light and the mountain grows larger and boulders and rocks begin to shake loose, falling towards us. I'm too distracted trying to keep my hair out of my face with my goggles when the Showdown begins. I quickly use my Monkey Staff and start using my new monkey agility to avoid getting hit by the boulders. Chase uses his Fist of Tebigong to crush the boulders that come near him and he passes me. I squint my eyes and push forward, letting out a monkey roar. A huge group of boulders and rocks unlodge and come at the three all at once. I jump over one boulder just to be knocked back by another one right behind it. I can faintly hear Wuya in the background screaming at me. I roll my eyes and run to catch up again. Chase and Kimiko are head to head and Kimiko reachs out to grab the goblet, but a rock suddenly unlodges and hits her in the shoulder. Taking the moment as an advantage, Chase Young snatches the Shen Gong Wu. There's another flash of light and I'm back on the shore of the lake. Axel comes up and holds his hand out to me, which I take graciously. I just lost my favorite Shen Gong Wu! There's no time to be angry at Axel. I take my goggles off and run my hands through my hair with a sigh. I could say I couldn't see because my hair wasn't gelled back like it usually is during the Showdown, but it'll just be an excuse. Axel wraps his arm around my shoulder and smiles. "You were awesome out there! I never thought you'd be good in a Showdown!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."  
"Spicer."  
I look up, surprised to see Chase walking towards me. "Uh, yeah Chase," I asked. "You look different today. What did you do?"  
I look down and realize I'm not wearing my jacket like I usually do. Chase must not've seen me in just my shirt before. I hold up a finger to Chase and walk over to my Jack-bots to get my jacket, unaware of Axel and Chase staring each other down.  
"You must be related to Jack. You have his eyes."  
Axel smirks. "I'm his twin brother."  
Chase nods and just stares at Axel. Axel's smirk widens. "So you like Jack's hair?"  
Chase seems surprised and looks over to me sitting patiently while being yelled at by Wuya and getting climbed on my Dimitri. He looks back and Axel and smirks himself. "It suits him."  
Axel chuckles. "I keep telling him that, but he never listens. Maybe if someone else says it. . ."  
Axel doesn't wait for a reply. He walks over to me, surprises me by giving me a quick hug, whispers for me to keep Dimitri, and flies off on Dojo with the Xiaolin Losers. I head over to Chase, pullin on my jacket and look up at him. "I'm sorry if my brother said anything weird," I apologized. I know Axel had to have said something to Chase because he looks as if he's thinking hard on something. Chase looks at me and steps closer. He looks down at me and leans in close. I hold my breath, afraid that I'd offend him in some way for him to suddenly want to bite my head off. He breathes on my ear and says in a low voice, " Your hair looks nice. You should leave it like that more often."  
I touch my hair and frown as Chase stands straight and disappears. Wuya comes up behind me and nags me again for not winning the Shen Gong Wu. I ignore her as me, her, and my two Jack-bots fly back home. On the way home, I contemplate on what Chase said and suddenly my eyes grow large. Axel told him to tell me my hair looks good so I'd actually feel compelled to stop using gel. I just know he did . . . and I actually dont' mind. "Axel could change me into a whole new person if he got Chase to do that again for other things", I think to myself while blushing.

Footnotes: 1 Ok, so you thought it was funny right? lol Whiskey Dick Mountain is a hilarious name after all! It's an actual place too! haha right? I was surprised too! Just wanted to share that fun little fact =3 2 The Intoxicated Jackrabbit's Goblet is my creation. I told you I'd create some Shen Gong Wu and there you go. haha The Intoxicated Jackrabbit's Goblet is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to actually intoxicate their opponent. Not very inventive, I know, but I got the idea after reading Whiskey Dick Mountain haha I just had to! 


	2. Jack's New Look

Quick Notes: I'm soooooo sorry for taking forever to write the second chapter for this. I wrote the first chapter on a random urge to express my many ideas and after I posted it, I lost my inspiration. =_= I've thought and thought about how I should go about the second chapter and if it'd be any good. . . So I decided that I'm going to write the second chapter now and worry about if it's any good later. Again, this is Chack (MxM/MalexMale) so no flames and I was hoping you, the readers, can give me helpful tips on how to make my story more enjoyable. I'd also like to thank TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness, WinterYoung, CandyAppleShy, "The Derpy Doctor", and "Cute-karkat" for reviewing my story so far. I'm so glad to hear I have some people like it and especially the tip to not have so many made up characters in it. I'll try to add some of the original characters like Catnappe and La Mime to spice things up a little. ;] Also I wanted to warn the readers that this chapter is mainly to set up Dimitri's and Axel's personality a lot more. I wanted to have this boring chapter before things really start to happen. I know I need to include the original Shen Gong Wu more but I added another one of mine in this chapter. I don't describe the Wu just yet but I am going to in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you again for reading.

Chapter 2 - Jack's New Look

I hear my alarm clock and slam my hand on the glorious button on the top that shuts it up. I yawn and roll over only to have a shriek wake me up completely. I jump and fall backwards out of my king sized bed. My hands holding my beating heart, I look up to see the familiar sparkling eyes of my panda bear. "Jaaaack! You rolled on me! You never rolled on me before," Dimitri whines and crosses him arms in a pout. I roll my eyes and push myself to my feet. I shuffle over to the bathroom down the hall, the "pat" "pat" of Dimitri's soft footsteps following me. I close the door behind me and ignore the angry rant Dimitri spews when he sees he's been locked out.

I slip my pajamas off and step into the shower that in my opinion is waaaaay too big. A whole fucking football team can fit into it with room to spare! I make a mental note in my mind to bring up bathroom repairs to Mother when I see her for breakfast. I quickly wash up and get out, wrapping my favorite towl around me. I walk out into the hallway and into my room wearing the fuzzy maroon fabric. I close my bedroom door and head straight to my closet, ignoring the blabbering of Dimitri. I set out my usual black pants and red Frankenstein shirt on the bed when I hear, "What the hell?"

I sigh and look over at the panda sitting on the bed. Dimitri stands up, walks around my set out clothing, looks at me, looks back at the clothing, back at me, and frowns. I furrow my eyebrows and look at my clothing again. "What's wrong with them," I ask the bear.

Dimitri gets up and rolls his mechanical eyes, walking over to me. He uses his paw to tap me in the forehead while saying, "Duh! Just look at them!"

I frown and look back at the clothes. "I don't see anything wrong with them."

Dimitri again rolls his eyes and huffs as he climbs down from the bed and scuttles over to my closet. I follow him and look at the enormous amount of clothing my closet stocks. Dimitri just shakes his head. "Do you have anything here that doesn't scare children?"

I glare down at the bear and growl. "I happen to be an evil genius and am supposed to 'scare children'!"

The bear justs stares at me for a moment and starts pushing my wheeled computer chair over to the front of the closet. He carefully climbs onto it and starts pulling clothing from their hangers. "This is terrible! How the hell do you manage with clothes like these," Dimitri disbelievingly says as he tosses torn up tanktops and baggy black pants with oil stains on them to a corner. I yelp and try to catch all my favorite clothing before they hit the floor.

"Dimitri! Stop it! I like wearing these! Besides, I never asked for your help to get dressed!"

Said bear stops midthrow and lowers his arm. He starts sniffling and I can't help but go over to and give him a hug. Dimitri hugs me back, tightly, and sniffles some more. I pat his head and wait until he's ready to talk. "I haven't seen you *sniff* in sooooo long!"

I pause in my patting and then slowly start back up again. Before I can say anything, Dimitri continues. "And you're still *sniff* dressing like a kid!"

I sigh and pull away from the sniffling teddy bear. I cross my arms and glare down on the panda. "I don't dress like a kid! Besides, you're a toy. You don't know what fashion _is._"

Dimitri stands there in shock for a moment then suddenly hardens his gaze on mine. He turns towards the closet, pulls out a pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt I forgot I even had, and a pair of black boots with buckles all along the front, and looks me in the eyes. "You're wearing this."

I laugh. I bend over, grabbing my sides to catch my breath. I wipe away tears as I reply with a "I think not". The next thing I know, I'm on the floor wrestling with the panda bear. After seven mintutes of getting my face getting slapped by the fuzzy toy, I give up. I snatch the clothes from the chair Dimitri dropped them on and quickly get dressed. I buckle the last buckle on my right boot and stand up, already regretting giving up so quickly. I look to Dimitri who is smiling widely and scowl. "I look ridiculous!"

Dimitri's smile widens and he just waves it off. I frown and pull my goggles on my head angrily. While I stomp to my bedroom door, Dimitri latches onto my leg and climbs his way up to my shoulder. I slam my door and stomp down the perfect hallway to the kitchen. I plop down on a stool and Dimitri jumps from my shoulder onto the bar where he sits down. I notice Mother talking on the home telephone and calm down enough to try and hear who she's talking to.

"-ally? That's great! Okay then. Bye-bye." Mother hangs up the phone and turns to me, her smile brightening up my morning. She walks quickly over to me and grabs my shoulder in excitement. "Guess what, Jacky-poo? Axel's visiting us from England!"

I fake a smile and force myself to say, "What joy."

Mother rolls her eyes while still smiling and puts on her apron. "Now Jack. I know you don't usually get along with your brother but you have to try. You can't hate him all the time. He's your brother after all!"

I growl and set my head down on the table. Dimitri smiles and pats my head. "It's ok, Jack. Axel's not that bad."

Mother turns towards Dimitri in surprise and furrows her brows. I look up and can see her brain trying think things out. Finally she looks at me with that confused look. "Honey. I thought you gave Dimitri to Axel."

I mentally facepalmed. "Uh. . . yeah."

She stays silent, waiting for me to say more. I have no choice. I take a deep breath and say quickly, "I saw Axel yesterday when I was out with my friends. He's staying over at his penpal's house."

Mother's about to say something but I quickly stand up, grab Dimitri by his paw, and jog to my secret lair, too afraid of what she's going to say, while telling her over my shoulder, "I got to go! See you later!" I close the door to the basement and slump against it, sighing, suddenly realizing I forot to mention my bathroom problem to Mother. Dimitri giggles and hops down the stairs to my giant computer screen. Wuya's immediately in my face. "Where were you? You're later than usual!"

I put my hand up in her face and glare at her. "Not now."

Wuya floats down the stairs, too shocked to say anything. I stomp down the stairs and pull my goggles over my eyes, slipping my fingerless gloves on next. I grab my wrench and begin to work on upgrading one of my many Jack-bots. My anger slowly fades away as I cut wires and insert memory chips to the machinery. Wuya and Dimitri find a pack of cards and play Go Fish! while I work.

~*~In the dojo~*~

Axel slumps his head to the table and starts to doze. It's eight o'clock in the morning and it's already been a long day! The day began at four in the morning when the Dragons woke up and had to start on chores. Not wanting to be rude, Axel woke up with them and helped with the cleaning. After chores, the Dragons had to begin training. Exhausted yet intrigued by the idea of monk training, Axel followed the Dragons and watched them train. After the Dragons finished training, Axel followed them to a quiet room where they meditated or napped in Axel's case. Kimiko peeks open one eye and blushes when she sees Axel sleeping peacefully. She quickly closes her eye and takes deep breaths to calm herself down.

Dojo slithers into the room and announces, "I sense a Shen Gong Wu has been activated! Kiddos, lets go!"

Axel bolts straight up breathing deeply. Raimundo laughs and pats Axel on the back. "You ok, buddy?"

Axel just nods his head and stands up, yawning. They all climb onto Dojo's huge back and start flying in the direction of New York.

~*~In the basement~*~

Wuya's eyes start to swirl and she starts yelling, "Jack!"

I place my wrench down and mumble, "I know. I know. A new Shen Gong Wu." I pull my goggles up on the top of my head and start putting on my helipack. Dimitri climbs onto my shoulder and we go through my secret door. Once outside, I activate my helipack and I follow Wuya to New York where the new Shen Gong Wu is to be found.

I land on the street in front of the Chrysler Building and begin my search for the Wu, with Wuya as my guide. Dimitri holds onto my shoulder and silently looks for the Wu with me as Wuya tries to explain what this particular Wu is for. We search for forty-five minutes before I begin to get bored and Dimitri falls asleep. I walk over to the closest bench I can see and plop down next to this old woman wearing dead animal skins. She looks me up and down and sticks up her nose like she smells something bad. I chuckle in amusement and scoot closer to the woman. She stares at me and then gets up from her spot to move to a bench on the other side of the park. I laugh so hard I start to cry and sit back in the bench, taking in the wonderful though polluted breeze blowing through my ungelled hair while I wipe the tears from my eyes.

The moment ends when my stomach growls. I carefully take off my helipack as not to wake up Dimitri and take out a pudding cup from the secret pudding compartment I installed in it. I peel the lid off the cup and lick the chocolate off the inside of it. I wad the plastic lid up and throw it towards the trash can, missing it completely. I take my special pudding spoon and dip it into the pudding cup. I hold the first spoonful in front of my face, studying the perfectness of the dessert which makes my mouth water. The first taste of the chocolately goodness that is pudding is incredible. I carefully and slowly continue eating my pudding, savoring Heaven on Earth over and over again.

"Jack?"

I jump and almost swallow my spoon. I glare up at the interrupting voice when I see a familiar set of red eyes. I groan. "What?"

Axel just laughs and sits down next to me. I'm about to tell him to shove off when I hear, "Jack doesn't look like himself."

I glare at the big headed monk and growl, "What does that mean, Cheeseball?"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay walk up in front of me and tilt their heads as if looking at some strange creature. Omi just looks at me with a smile and says, "You look less evil. Are you perhaps converting to the side of Good?"

I scoff at the yellow guy and reply, "As if." I open my mouth to yell at the other Dragons to stop staring but quickly look to my side to my twin when I feel him take my spoon out of my hand. I go to grab the spoon back when he hits my hand with it and then dips it into my pudding cup and takes a bite of it himself. I stare at Axel in shock, then in anger. "You dickhead," I yell as I snatch my spoon out of his hand and turn so he can't reach it.

Axel just laughs and I can faintly hear the Xiaolin Losers giggle. I finish my pudding and throw the container in the general direction of the Xiaolin Warriors, smirking when I hear Raimundo curse. I stand up and wipe imaginary dust off my clothes before I pull on my helipack and walk away, not knowing where I'm going, but just wanting to get away from them. Unfortunately, the annoyances follow me. They appear in front of me and start nagging about the importance of being good and how I'm never going to win and blabbity blah blah. I activate my helipack and fly over them on my way to the Empire State Building. I land on the roof of the building and spot a shine on the other side of the roof. I walk over to it and pick up a shiny ring with the shape of a sand timer on the top. I admire the glint of the metal for a moment before looking back and forth, trying to see if anyone can see what I have. I smile and slide it on my right middle finger, once again admiring the round piece of jewelry.

I drop my hand and turn around, only to bump into someone. The smell of cat reaching my nose. "I hate cats," I think as I scrunch up my nose.

"Something funny, Worm?"

I gulp and look up at my idol, Chase Young. I chuckle nervously and back away, shaking my head no.

Chase rolls his eyes and glances down at my hand, suddenly grabbing it. I blush and try to pull my hand out of his. Chase stares at the ring for a few minutes until I clear my throat, thoroughly embarrassed. He drops my hand and smirks as if he knows something I don't, which I don't doubt. "Good job, Jack. You successfully obtained the Shen Gong Wu before the Xiaolin Warriors could initiate a Showdown."

I look at the ring again and smirk. I look back up, but see Chase gone. I furrow my eyebrows and stare at the spot Chase was standing, wondering if I made that moment up. I shrug my shoulders and whistle as I activate my helipack, accidently waking Dimitri up when I stop suddenly in the air. Dimitri rubs his eyes with his paw and gasps when he sees how high up we are. He snuggles his head in my shoulder as I lower myself down to the ground in front of the Xiaolin Losers, still smirking.

"What do ya want, ya vermit," the cowboy asks.

I laugh and hold up my hand, putting it in their faces. "I got the Wu, Losers!"

Omi jumps in front of me, landing in a fighting stance. "Jack Spicer! Hand us that Shen Gong Wu fore you will only use it for evil purposes!"

I laugh again and put my hands behind me head, closing my eyes as I lean my head back. "Well duh!"

Kimiko pipes up, "Jack. Just give it to us and we can skip your humiliation!"

The Dragons stance up to pounce on me when Axel steps in front of them. Crossing his arms and staring disapprovingly on the Warriors he says, "Guys. Jack had it first. It's just wrong to take it from him."

The Xiaolin Losers gape and try to come up with an excuse for Axel while I make faces at them over his shoulder. Dimitri giggles at my expressions and Axel turns to me. I drop the funny face I was making and try to whistle nonchalantly. Axel rolls his eyes, but smiles. I smile back and think back to this morning when Mother was so excited about hearing Axel was in town. Her smiling face appears in front of me and my smile begins to fade. I look down and kick a pebble on the sidewalk. "So . . . um, Axel. Mom was pretty excited when Aunt Kim told her you were visiting."

Axel's smile fades and he looks down too. Omi peers behind Axel and looks between us. He slowly walks in front of us and smiles widely. "We will meet your mother?"

I open my mouth to bluntly say no but am interrupted by Axel's voice. "Sure Omi. I'd like for you guys to come visit Mom with me."

Raimundo catches my eye and glares at me saying, "Is that such a good idea?"

I press my lips together and glare back. "It's not like I'm gonna attack you in front of my mother," I spit out, angry that he'd even think I'd do such a thing.

Axel glances at me. "I doubt that's what he meant, Ja-"

"Whatever. I'm going home," I interrupt as I activate my helipack. I fly up into the air, Dimitri screeching at the speedy rise. I angrily fly home at top speeds, Wuya catching up to me halfway home, nagging me about straying away from her and not finding the Shen Gong Wu. Once we land on my front yard and walk through my secret door into the basement, I drop my helipack on the floor and start pacing back and forth along the room. Dimitri jumps down from my shoulder while I pace and tries to calm me down.

"Jack. What's wrong? Please tell me."

I sigh and sit down on the plain old grey couch sitting in the back of the basement, my anger vanishing almost immediately leaving only exhaustion. Dimitri comes up beside me and climbs onto the couch next to me. I pat his head and reply, "It's nothing, Dimitri. I'm just tired." _Of life_ I continue in my head.

Dimitri closes his eyes and hugs me from the side. "It'll get better."

"I sure hope so," I mumble.

Author's Note: I'm done! I know it's taken FOREVER, but I'm finally done! . . . With chapter 2 =p I'm sorry for taking so long and I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter. I just wanted to say, please review! Seeing the reviews of the first chapter encouraged me to bring out this chapter sooner than I would've. Thank you for reading! =3


End file.
